Yuki's Sick
by ShounenAiFangirl15
Summary: Yuki is sick and Shuichi stays home to take care of him. But what will happen when Yuki refuses to miss a writers dinner and Shuichi has to use some leverage? Rated T for sugestive themes and language. Don't like don't read!


**This is my first story, so if you're going to review please be gentle**

Shuichi was in the kitchen while waiting for Yuki to get up, "Yuki is really late this morning, he better not still be asleep….. I'll go SEE!" with that Shuichi ran out of the kitchen down the hall and to the door of their bedroom calling his lovers name the whole way. "YU~~~KI~!" he opened the door to observe the bump on the bed he assumed was his lover. '_So he is still asleep…. I think I'll…'_"Wake him up! YU~KI~!" Shuichi sprang from the floor and landed right on top of the sleeping bump "Found you Yuki!" "Ugh!... What are you doing?" he grumbled in a hoarse voice, his eyes straining to stay shut. "Time to get up Yuki! Why do you sound so weird?" Shuichi asked tilting his head "Maybe your hearing is weird. Now get off me!"

Yuki choked on his last word worrying Shuichi "Y-yuki? Are you ok? You look like you're about to choke" Shuich slid off his lover and onto the other side of the bed. Yuki started coughing violently and Shouichi looked on teary-eyed. He jumped off the bed and ran over to Yuki's side in his famous puppy costume that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Oh Yuki! Something is wrong! Are you sick?" Shuichi reached over and placed the pack of his hand to Yuki's forehead "You're hot!" "I know I am. I've always been told I'm extremely attractive. Glad you finally noticed, and stop crying. I'm not dying you idiot." Yuki said breathily with a faint smile. Shuichi sat back with his arms crossed and his bottom lip stuck out slightly, trying to demonstrate his frustration. But what Yuki saw was _his_ dog begging at _his _feet '_ Damn I'm a perv... but he looks so...' _"Yuki! Are you listening? You know that's not what I mean! I-I mean you are... but... Not The Point! Anyways... You're sick, (in every sense of the word...) so you can't go to the writers banquet tonight." Yuki was presently glaring at Shuichi at the very mention of him missing work. "You know I hate going to those dinners as much as the next writer, but I have to go. It's work, I don't have a choice."

Yuki eased out of bed so his feet were touching the floor."No Yuki! I absolutely will not allow you to go and make yourself feel worse! Or get someone else sick too! Erie Yuki, you are staying home. That's final." Shuichi crossed his arms firmly across his chest, while Yuki scoffed at his puppy's new found self-proclaimed authority. He hit Shuichi on the back of his head hoping to knock out his ego, it was already filling the room... Then turned back around and rose off the bed. When he was fully standing he spun around to throw it in Shuichi's face, "You see? I told you I was fine!" With the finishing of his sentence Yuki collapsed on the floor half heaving for air half coughing like there was a golf ball in his throat. Yuki crawled into the bathroom and threw up. Shuichi was stunned, he hadn't expected this. Putting aside his shock, he ran to Yuki, stroking his back. He was trying to help his lover the best he could, he hated feeling this helpless..."Oh Yuki..." Shuichi looked on in concern,"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why did you push yourself to get up when I was right there? Yuki, rely on me a little. I love you, you know I do. I'll always be here so you don't have to struggle through anything alone anymore, even being sick. Everyone gets sick, you can't help it, neither can I. It's ok." "..."

Shuichi sighed "Well, since you're obviously not going anywhere, I'll go and get you some crackers and water. We need to be easy with your stomach. I'm definetly taking care of you today so you go crawl back to bed while I call K (Shuichi's manager) and explain everything to him. Be back in a minute." with that the pink haired boy ran off to the kitchen. Yuki could hear Shuichi talking on the phone, but he couldn't make out the words. He guessed Shouichi was in the kitchen explaining the situation to K while getting the crackers. He heard a crash in the kitchen, "What the hell did you do Bra-AKH!" Yuki choked before he could finish. "IT'S OK YUKI, AND DON'T SCREAM! IT STRAINS YOUR VOICE!" "You just yelled too!" "I'm not sick!" '_Damn him!' _Shuichi returned shortly with the crackers and a glass of water. "Here, you need the energy. I called K and he said to get better soon." "Fine... thanks..." Shuichi smiled a little, Yuki wasn't the type to be openly grateful, so this was special. Shuichi also knew how much his lover hated to ask for help, so Shuichi would just choose his words carefully.

"I got the thermometer too, take your temperature real quick." Yuki took the thermometer and did as he was asked. "38C(102F) Well that's not too bad. I might even be able to go to the dinner." Shuichi was stunned, awe-struck! "Hell yes it's bad Yuki! What do you think is wrong with you? Is it that you're a workaholic, insane, ill, or maybe the Demon Lord is mad at you for impersonating him, and this is your punishment." Shuichi said with his voice raised, he ended his statement with arms crossed. "But one thing is for sure, you're not going to the dinner. Today, Erie Yuki you will listen to me." Yuki raised a eye brow "Oh really? How will you stop me?" Shuichi was ready for this "I called Mr. Seguchi's house, he and your sister both were there so I have their support. Your sister said she would take away your laptop AND computer if you even try to walk out of the house. Mr. Seguchi said you would be staying in bed today and that he already checked with your publishing company to let them know you are not coming to the banquet tonight. So, what do you think of THAT?" Yuki layed on the bed with his mouth agape. "Y-you" "You what?" "You! You Damn Brat! You CALLED MY FREAKIN FAMILY TO SUPPORT YOU? You-you little..." "Yes Yuki, I called your family. So are you going to listen to me now?" Yuki took a breath and smirked "Heh, Shouichi you know that no one has authority over me, not them, not you, not anyone."

'_I am such a liar.. Well... I know that, but let's hope Shou-chan dosen't figure it out' _Yuki thought to himself. _'Well I didn't want to do this, but if Yuki is going to be stubborn, then I have no choice' _Shuichi sighed and took in a breath. His appearance hardened, he looked straight at Yuki. "No sex for a month." _'Oh shit...' _Yuki thought to himself, his eyes growing wide and his jaw on the floor. He knew Shouichi was serious, _'What do I... do?...' _"Wha-you-why-bu-!" "No buts Erie" Whenever Shuichi used Yuki's real first name he meant business... "You can't do that Shuichi!" "If you don't stay in bed and take it easy like a good little not-so-little sick boy, then I can, and I will. You know I will" Yuki knew he would, but... Yuki wasn't ready to give in to Shuichi"It'll be a punishment for you too!" "I'll be fine. I've done it before and I'll do it again if that's what it takes." Shuichi wasn't going to budge on this "...fine..." Yuki mumbled in defeat. A bright smile broke out across Shuichi's face, he jumped over to Yuki, hugged him tightly and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank You Yuki" Shuichi'swordswere muffled because he had buried his face into the crook of Yuki's neck. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever."

The rest of the day Yuki mostly stayed in bed typing away on his laptop, working on his latest manuscript. But would quickly hide any evidence of the laptop whenever he would hear Shuichi approaching to check in on him.  
Yuki's coughing and fever had gone down by the next day. "Hey Yuki do I need to stay home again today?" "No, I'm fine. I'll be at work today. Oh, and make sure you come home early today." "Alright, but why?" Yuki turned to face Shuichi in the kitchen. "Shou-chan, you kept me on a tight leash yesterday. You provoked me in my weakest state. You held my work AND sex over my head all-day-long." Yuki leaned over to Shuichi's ear "You're in trouble my darling, and by tonight you'll know the full extent of your punishment." Yuki knew Shuichi was dense so he wasn't sure what Yuki was suggesting. "What are you trying to say Yuki_?" 'He really is an idiot!' _"You really are an idiot." Yuki took Shuichi's chin and turned his head so he could once again whisper into his lover's ear. Shuichi got a horrified look on his face that only intensified with every word Yuki said. When Yuki pulled away Shuichi looked like he was about to have a heart-attack. "Y-Yu-Yuki! You-you-c-can't!" "Oh you know very well I can and I will. I already called K and told him you would be gone tomorrow. He said to work extra hard today to cover for yesterday and tomorrow." Yuki glanced at his watch, "Oh dear I have to go. I'll see you later." He pecked Shuichi on the cheek and headed out the door with the devil smile he was famous for. _'I'm sooooo in for it now...'_Shuichi thought to himself still slightly terrified. _'He is soooooooooooooooooooooo in for it now' _Yuki thought to himself as he drove to work. Yuki had that devil smile on his face all day. Shuichi... I hope you survive.

Around 3:00 a.m. the next morning:  
"I love you Shuichi." Yuki said as he reclined on the pillows. "You bastard! I won't be able to even walk let alone go to work! I didn't deserve this! You're a devil!" Shuichi screamed at his lover. Yuki leaned over and kissed Shuichi on the forehead while chuckling evily. He pulled back a little to look Shuichi in the eyes, so he took Shuichi's chin and turned his head. He kissed Shuichi again on his lips this time. "You know it babe."

Shuichi most certainly was unable to go to work the next day. Yuki stayed home that day as well to 'Take care of him'. So Shuichi didn't go to work the day after that either. He's going to have to write three songs to make up for this! :) Poor Shuichi!


End file.
